deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Battle: Eragon and Co. vs. Amos and Co.
Eragon and Co. vs. Amos and Co. is a What If?Death Battle Fanon, and the fifth of Kultunas' Fanons. Description: Simple men given great power to save their world, allies at their side in a final battle! The Dragon Rider versus the Mask Bearer! Who is a true hero?! Interlude Wiz: Whenever the world falls in peril, a hero has to rise up and try to overcome impossible odds to bring balance back to their home... Boomstick: Having a few buddies around to kick some supporting ass helps a lot though! Wiz: A team-based Death Battle, we're going to see which hero can truly save their realm! Boomstick: Eragon Bromsson, the Dragon Rider, backed up by Roran Stronghammer and Arya! Wiz: And Amos Daragon, The Mask Bearer, backed up by Beorf Bromanson and Medusa. Boomstick: WAIT WHAT?! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to identify their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Team Eragon (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLqiQWAXQh8) Boomstick: Urgh, farmboy intros... well, lets get this over with. Eragon Bromsson, previously known as Eragon, son of None, was just a random guy who helped feed pigs and till the land, being just a normal farm kid doing normal farm- okay can we get to the good part now? Wiz: Fine... you know we do these for a good reason. Boomstick: Wiz; dragons. Don't leave me hanging here. Wiz: Eragon's simple farm life was interrupted one day when, after hearing a massive explosion while hunting, he discovered a small blue stone in a burned forest area. Boomstick: This stone turned out to be the egg of a dragon, who would later be named Sapphira! After hatching and raising it because what the hell else are you gonna do with a dragon egg, Eragon ended up having to run away from his home due to a bunch of weird hooded guys killing his dad and burning his farm to the ground. Wiz: Actually... they're sort of bat-like humanoid offspring of the demonic enormous bats, the Ra'zac and Yazuac respectively, who were sent by Galbatorix to slay the dragon and her chosen rider, in this case Eragon. Boomstick: But Brom, one of the guys hanging around the town who just so happened to be Eragon's real dad, decided that this would be a lame ending to an otherwise awesome story, so he took Eragon with him on a journey to learn how to be an awesome Dragon Rider! (Song Change: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rl_ndy61ON4) Wiz: Eragon would learn several powerful abilities from not just Brom, but also the allies and companions he would meet along the way to his ultimate goal of killing Galbatorix. Being an already accomplished hunter, Eragon displays a mastery of archery and ranged combat, but also has surprising skill over swordsmanship, using one handed blades with not only ease but expertise to rival elves. Boomstick: And later completely kicking the shit out of elves, due to a wicked orgy party he with an elven community, where he ended up becoming a Human Elf Hybrid! This enhanced his already powerful physical skills, granting him legendary speed, strength, perception and reactions! Wiz: In addition to swordsmanship and archery, Eragon is also an excellent martial fighter, using swift hand to hand combat to tear down his enemies. Eragon also displays an advanced skill with magic- Boomstick: ADVANCED MY ASS, this guy's a god when it comes to magic! Being one of the few people around able to cast spells without saying a damn word, Eragon can bend the elements, beat the shit out of people with arcane power, turn himself partially invisible, and even break into people's minds and erase their god damn memories! Eragon's greatest magic however, is the power of FIRE! Wiz: Eragon displays a mastery of pyrokinesis, able to weave and control enormous flames with barely a flick of his wrist, and has demonstrated several times the ability to weave and use powerful fire-based magic with only the simplest of the arcane words. However, one of his greatest abilities is The Way of Knowing. Boomstick: Basically a fancy way of saying he watches the stuff his enemies are doing, makes pretty good guesses on what they're gonna do next, and then moves to counter that future attack! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeuCjsfdlfA) Wiz: For armor and weaponry, Eragon wears thin dwarven scale-mail, made to reflect the scales of his dragon Sapphira, that allow him excellent flexibility and maneuverability in combat. His sword is a weapon of his own creation, made from a fallen star, that he has named Brisingr, the arcane word for Fire. When its name is spoken aloud, the blade turns into a flaming sword, and does not expend any of Eragon's energy to maintain. Boomstick: He also carries around a spare bow and hunting knife just in case he needs to think of a quick way out of a mess, and his sword has a giant ass crystal in it that can store magical energy for later use! Wiz: He also uses a secondary storing method in the form of the Ring of Aren, a powerful artifact that can hold several days worth of arcane energy for use in his spellwork. Boomstick: The reason we're hammering that word "energy" is because ALL of Eragon's magic requires him to expend life force, either his own or stolen from the environment and smaller animals around him! Wiz: Though Eragon loathes to use the energy taken from other creatures, he has shown that he will do this if given no other options. Eragon does have to be aware of his spellcasting, however, as miswording his spell can result in him requiring far more energy to use than possible. This mistake has nearly killed him several times. Boomstick: He's also a bit of a dick; quick to anger, passionate and uncontrollable in combat, Eragon just wants to get shit done properly and get it done fast. He tends to have a single minded focus, and though he's smart in combat, he's pretty easy to trick! Wiz: Thankfully, Eragon is not alone. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0zdqeivGaU) Boomstick: Due to this being a team battle, Eragon gets three buddies to back him up! We're gonna start with the obvious one: Sapphira, his dragon! Wiz: As a four limbed, two winged Dragon, Sapphira has powerful scales and muscles that let her resist quite a bit of damage while tearing through enemies with sharp claws, a wicked long tail, or her enormous teeth. She also has the ability to breathe gouts of flame and fire small fireballs to burn away her enemies. Boomstick: For added protection, Sapphira wears dwarven made DRAGON ARMOR! This light, flexible armor covers her unscaled belly, as well as protecting the backs of her legs, her long neck, and even covering some of the portions of her wings, giving them bladelike qualities enough that she can turn HERSELF into a whirling missile! Wiz: Eragon is also joined by the elven princess Arya, a powerful and rapid fighter who attacks using two small curved shortswords. She's a lightning bolt in combat, and prefers to wear simple leather armor for flexibility. Her strikes are powerful and fast, and normal enemies have trouble keeping up with her skills. She has demonstrated usage of magic, but prefers to save her energy for physical combat. Boomstick: And then there's Roran, Eragon's cousin and farm buddy. He ended up becoming a powerful warrior himself, and fights like a god damn maniac! His strength and power are just as legendary as Eragon's: he's wrestled the giant ogre-like Urgals unarmed and won, killed mages in the middle of a war by cracking their skulls with a spiked Blacksmith's hammer, and even once caught a spear that was thrown at him and threw it right the hell back! Wiz: Roran's greatest achievement, however, was single handedly killing one hundred and ninety three soldiers in a burning village while the rest of his men were ordered to hold back. He killed so many so quickly that he created a mountain of corpses that he stood on, wielding a spear and spiked hammer and challenging his enemies to kill him. Boomstick: Imagine if he had a dragon! Badass right there. Wiz: Of course, they're not all invincible: Sapphira can be easily weakened if her wings are pierced or damaged, and opening her mouth to breathe fire leaves her vulnerable to a quick enemy to jab something down her throat. Boomstick: While Arya's hard to deal with due to her speed, she can be cut down with enough skill! But Roran? He's just a dude! I mean a strong ass dude who can take punishment, but still a dude you can kill all the same! Wiz: Regardless, alongside his allies and armies, The Last Dragon Rider is certainly someone to fear. Eragon: I will fight when needed, revel when there's an occasion, mourn when there is grief, and die if my time comes...but I won't let anybody use me against my will. Team Amos (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiB98Wbsdlo) Wiz: A simple fisherman and hunter, Amos Daragon was a young boy who did everything in his power to protect both his family and his people. A kindhearted and protective soul, Amos refused to let anyone be hurt and would defend those he saw in danger. Boomstick: Turns out he ended up getting sweet stuff from being like that! After finding an injured mermaid in a small underwater cave, he spent days tending to her wounds, healing and feeding her as best he could with his knowledge of plants and medicine! Wiz: The mermaid saw in Amos a man of great power, and thus she granted him her enchanted Trident and the first of the legendary Elemental Masks, the Mask of Air. Boomstick: Amos was then given a simple quest: the situation is screwed, and it was his job to unscrew it as best as he could! Wiz: Amos himself would become a legendary hero, speaking with gods and walking in the realms of the living and the dead, even slaying entire armies on his own. Boomstick: He did so using a combination of his weapons, magic and intuition! His main weapon is the enchanted Trident that the mermaid gave him! The weapon is used to stab and jab at folks, one that he wields with startling speed, whirling and swirling around like a murder vortex! Wiz: He also keeps a sidearm in the form of his bow and hunting knife, but for the most part he doesn't make use of them unless absolutely necessary. His armor is rather simplistic as well, wearing simple leather armor more often than not. This was later replaced with divine, enchanted chainmail that offered him further protection without reducing his flexibility or mobility in combat. Boomstick: But the coolest shit he can pull is by using his powers as the Mask Bearer! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSgVppJMKNo) Wiz: Amos wears the Four Elemental Masks, as well as the Mask of Ether. In order, he wears the Mask of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. Boomstick: With the mask of Air, Amos has increased flexibility and agility, and he can even walk on the god damn air! He also uses this to create tornadoes and wind gales, and to talk to birds! For some reason! Wiz: Fire allows for Amos to use pyrokinesis, as well as turn objects into living bombs and transport fire by simply balling it up and moving it as he wishes. Boomstick: The Mask of Water lets him control storm and ocean, summoning powerful thunderstorms and deadly tsunamis, and also allows him to breathe underwater indefinitely! He even gets cryokinesis with it! Wiz: And the Mask of Earth grants Amos total control over the earth underneath him, letting him create powerful earthquakes. The mask also allows Amos to rapidly regenerate anything he touches, be it living or otherwise. He cannot regenerate something he can't touch, however, meaning that if it's burned to ashes, he can't fix it. Boomstick: But the Mask of Ether is the deadliest one he uses! With it, he can perfectly combine every element he controls and then use them simultaneously! I cast FIREWATERAIREARTHBOLT! Wiz: That's... not a spell- Boomstick: IT IS NOW! HELL YEAH MAGIC! Wiz: Of course, Amos is not perfect. He still suffers from very human qualities and weaknesses, and his physical skill and martial prowess is nothing to boast about. He's competent and even extremely skilled, but due to his focus being more on avoidance and leading enemies into traps or tricks, his melee skills are lacking in comparison. Boomstick: And while his masks are indestructible and do not consume energy to use, he can still be outmatched by far stronger opponents! Wiz: But Amos does not fight alone! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVL34JQkW6Q) Boomstick: His first buddy is a pretty damn big green Wyvern! Whose name I can neither find nor pronounce because FRENCH! Wiz: The Wyvern, being a beast of the Earth, is a sturdy, powerful and surprisingly agile mount. He is incredibly loyal to Amos, and uses his two legs and powerful wings to beat and claw his way to victory, with his long sinuous neck allowing him to bite and chomp effortlessly on his prey. Boomstick: The Wyvern can also spit a deadly acid that can chew through metal, stone, flesh and bone! Sucks to be you when he sneezes... Wiz: There is also Amos' best friend and close companion, Beorf Bromanson. Known as a "Manimal"- Boomstick: Totally taking that for a bad name. Wiz: He has the intricate ability to transform, either partially or completely, into a large grizzly bear. In addition to this, he uses a skill known as Rage Warrior. As a Rage Warrior, Beorf's strength and speed increase the more emotionally attached and animalistic he becomes in combat; harm or danger to his allies agitates and excites him, further increasing this boost. However, it does make him uncontrollable in combat. Boomstick: Then we get to the third and final buddy, which is none other than GOD DAMN MEDUSA! Meeting the young winged Gorgon, she was surprisingly shy and friendly to Amos, begging not to look to her for fear of turning him to stone! Amos later got some ruby shades for her that allow her to look at people without petrifying them, so she stuck with him and became his friend and travel buddy! Wiz: As a Gorgon, Medusa uses large leathery wings to fly about, and can also dis-attach the snakes that act as her hair and send them off to fight enemies. Her long clawed fingers and feet let her rip through enemy armor, and of course she can turn people to stone, irreversibly, by simply looking at them. She is also able to stay underwater without breathing for up to a full hour. Boomstick: But no one's perfect: without any armor whatsoever, the Wyvern's kinda easy to take down if you're careful and paying attention, and Beorf, despite being a literal bear, can still be cut down with relative ease! Wiz: Medusa would be the strongest of the companions, but her own inexperience in combat can prove to be her downfall. And without the ruby shades, she stands at risk of accidentally petrifying her own allies. Boomstick: But together these four have done amazing shit! Beorf's killed armies and even won the favour of Odin in battle, Medusa sacrificed her life to revive the bear guy and kick some ass in hell, and Amos, with his Wyvern, have literally killed gods to defend their planet! Wiz: The Mask Bearer is certainly an opponent that should not be underestimated. Without stopping to think, Amos agreed and swore on his life. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a team-based DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k23hs-fpEpQ) It was with a heavy heart that Amos Daragon and his companions traveled through the realm of Alagaesia. Medusa kept her cowl upon her head drawn low, cloak covering her entire back, and front hidden by the black leather armor she wore, only her ruby-gemstone glasses visible underneath the cowl. Her love and companion, Beorf Bromanson, walked softly beside her, his tunic hanging down on his frame, torn from their journeys into the harsh and unfamiliar land. Amos Daragon strode beside them, his ever-present Wyvern companion crawling low to the ground and following, eyes and ears to the sky to watch for enemies or predators. Its head briefly snaked forward and nestled under Amos' arm, the man smiling softly down at his flying friend and petting its large head softly. Amos: We'll find home soon, I'm sure. Medusa: I do not like this place, Amos... it feels... wrong. Unwelcoming. We should not be here. Beorf: Braha sent us here for some reason, so we may as well see what's wrong. The gods wouldn't be that scared if it was nothing. The Wyvern's head twitched and looked upwards suddenly. Its eyes were focused upon the sky above, intent and thoughtful. Amos stopped the second he felt the twitch, looking up with his companion. He saw a bird flutter by and called to it. The feathered creature looked to him fearfully and fled. Amos frowned softly, hand reaching back for his trident. Amos: Something's wrong... Medusa was the first to react. She twirled to look behind her, hands raised into fists, gloves covering the deadly claws, and had her gaze focused on the shrubbery ahead. Medusa: There. The others turned to where she was pointing. Amos drew his trident and called out to the shrub, his voice powerful and focused, using the Mask of Air to make his words carry and echo in the valley around him. Amos: We know you're hiding there! Step forth and show yourself! We are not enemies, and mean no harm! The figure stepped from the shrubbery slowly, a tall, lithe long eared elf, two small dervish blades already drawn in her hands. Amos and his party took a defensive stance, concerned but not wanting to initiate a fight yet. The woman looked furious at the intruders. Arya: You are not meant to be here. Unnatural occurrences in a world that you don't understand. You must leave, immediately. Amos smiled at the woman and let out a breath he was holding in, relieved. Amos: Well, and here I thought we were in the wrong place after all! I guess the gods can be right some times! I'm sorry to be a bother, but we can't head off just yet. We were sent here for a good reason, and that was to ensure that our own world was safe from a threat here. A voice called out from behind them, and out stepped a man in simple leather armor, a spear slung across his back and a simple blacksmith's spiked hammer in his hand. Roran: The only threat here is you! Listen to the elf, and back off! This isn't your place! Amos and his crew went to reply before all persons involved flinched from the sound of a calling roar. The groups looked up and witnessed the ocean-blue scales of the dragon Sapphira flickering in the sunlight, Eragon Bromsson clinging one handed on her back. The dragon landed with a furious and fear inducing roar, Amos and his allies now surrounded by the introduction of the newcomer. Eragon leapt off his companion's back, glaring at the newcomers. Eragon: You are not welcome here. Leave, or we'll make you. Beorf simply wrinkled his nose, growling low as his stance widened, ready for the upcoming battle. Medusa frowned and held her position, not wanting to betray her own concerns. Amos, however, looked rather pleased with himself. Amos: I think we found what we're looking for, everyone! Well, this wasn't how I wanted this to go... I don't suppose we can talk this out? Eragon drew his sword, Sapphira growling towards the group again. Amos sighed and twirled out his trident, gripping it softly. Amos: I guess not... sorry for what's going to come... FIGHT! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K6iKjkB_DE) Eragon and his allies surged forward, as each member of Amos' team went out to fight. Roran's steps lead him towards Beorf, while Arya was surging with rapidity towards Medusa. Sapphira took to the air and began circling around, preparing her own assault from above while the Wyvern crawled around the field, hissing angrily as it looked for a chance to dive in at the right moment, refusing to attack until ordered. Amos and Eragon clashed powerfully, Eragon's blade catching inbetween the tines of the enchanted Trident. The two held their position like this for a few moments, Amos curling his weapon to the left to try and disarm Eragon. The latter went with the motion and flipped over Amos, turning to slash at his back. Amos simply fell forward the second Eragon lept, hilt of his trident sneaking underneath his armpit to deflect the blow. He rolled to the left, the tip of the weapon embedded in the earth, and rose to a crouch, sending a blast of air towards Eragon. The Dragon Rider stumbled back, and Amos retrieved his weapon, Eragon going back in for another strike. Arya growled in frustration as she tried to slash again and again at the cowled woman, her strikes missing the agile and nimble girl, Medusa doing everything in her power not to get close to the elf. Arya hurled her blade towards the girl, the weapon slashing open the woman's cowl, revealing Medusa's full face. Arya stumbled back in shock and terror, the sea-born gorgon glaring from underneath her gemstone glasses. Medusa: If you're going to do that, then I need to take you seriously! Medusa tosses the cowl aside, claws ripping through her gloves as her wings stretch out. She takes to the sky and moves to remove her sunglasses to petrify the elven woman... A roar behind her is the only warning she gets before she darts to the side, barely avoiding the jet of flame that comes to assault her. It's quickly followed by several others, Sapphira sending forth an assault of fire and brimstone to tear through the young gorgon. Being forced to land, Medusa dives down at Arya with a feral shriek, her claws missing the far more agile elven warrior. She turns and steps back to avoid the onslaught of blows, finding no reprise. Sapphira prepares to unleash another jet, before roaring in fury at a painful sensation at her tail. She cranes her head to look, the wyvern's mouth locked onto it and gnawing furiously. She whips her tail, sending it off and the creature gliding back to the ground. She follows after, vengeful. Roran, meanwhile, grunts in obvious effort and difficulty from the sheer force of the Manimal assaulting him. He's fought bears before, and men, but never a combination of the two. Beorf's hands, now in the form of enormous bear paws, lashed and struck at Roran, the man parrying with his spear as best he could. The weapon shattered in his grip as the bear pressed forward, Roran preparing for the worst. A howl of pain erupted from Beorf as Eragon lowered his hand, the force of his simple blast of magic, having called up some of the earth below to distract the man with a ball of thick, stone-filled mud, enough to make the bear stumble. Eragon barely raised his blade in time as Amos surged forward with the trident, feinting and spinning around to his side and waving his hand, the earth below Eragon flowing into sand. He sunk slightly, pushing Amos away with a surge of hard stone underneath the boy's feet. Eragon panted softly, the gem in the pommel of his sword having lost some of its shine... Sapphira came and dragged him from the sand, refusing to let him sink. Eragon quickly mounted her and took to the air, drawing his bow. Amos: Oh no you don't! Come here girl! The wyvern rushed towards Amos, and he quickly rode atop his trusted ally, the two tearing to the skies after their target. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2hRTLdvdnk) Roran and Arya were focused on their matches, and succeeding for the most part. Medusa and Beorf were being pushed back slowly from the combined assaults, Beorf now fully in his animal form as he roared and howled in anger, swiping and clawing at Roran to keep him at bay. Medusa suddenly spread her wings and beat them once, sending her flying backwards. She screamed as she did so. Medusa: EYES! Beorf instantly fell to his belly and covered his eyes with his paws. Roran hesitated, then went to charge at the bear, Medusa landing before him, her ruby sunglasses gently held by the serpents in her hair, eyes locked onto the proud warrior. Arya howled in rage at the sight; almost instantaneously, Roran's body turned to stone, his face frozen in a triumphant roar, hammer raised high in his hand, never to strike again. Her steps were swift; one, two, three and her blade sunk into Beorf's flank. He howled in pain, paws dropping from his face. Medusa quickly put her glasses back on to avoid accidentally turning him, kicking at Arya to chase her off. Eragon's arrows few towards the wyvern-riding Amos, the pair swiftly avoiding each blow. The flames dove towards him from Sapphira's maw, and his mask of fire allowed Amos to easily reflect and launch them back, encouraging her to cease her attempts. At hearing the roar below, all parties looked to the scene underneath them. Eragon let out a mournful, agonized scream at the sight of his stone-form cousin, then turned his gaze to Amos. And blinked when he was no longer there. The wyvern flew underneath Sapphira and latched onto her stomach, vomiting acid onto her front. He dropped immediately after that, the drake flying off to the side, moving to fly higher for an opportune aerial strike. Sapphira began to wince and growl in discomfort as the acid ate away at the armor, threatening to devour her weak belly. She tore the armor off with her claws and let it drop to the earth below. Eragon watched it fall, trusting Sapphira to keep out of the Wyvern's range, and he was able to see Amos, having literally walked down the sky to reach the ground safely, using the mask of Air to guide his safe descent. He landed directly behind Arya. Eragon sent a mental warning to the elf, and Arya quickly spun around to slash at Amos. He grunted caught the blow on his arm, letting out a painful yelp as she struck. Arya easily beat back both Medusa and Amos, her expert bladework keeping the pair at bay. Amos lept back and then dashed to his animal friend, healing the wound at his ally's flank. As Ayra dashed to stop him, Medusa stood in her path and unveiled her eyes again. A quick spell as she was lifting hem and Arya blinded herself, no longer able to see. She fought by sound and scent now, still able to tell where Medusa was from her movements and the sound of her body twitching and creaking. Her blade dug into Medusa's wing, the gorgon screaming in pain as she stumbled back. Arya then twitched and raised her hands instinctively, erecting a barrier; she could feel the flames lick at her arms, but her quick spellwork stopped the fire. Yet... why was it so cold? (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnB1O34zx2A) Her limbs refused to move as she realized she was being frozen, yet she knew Medusa's petrification was not harming her. She shuddered and tried to strike, each twitch of her muscles causing her body to cry angrily in pain as she tried to move forward. Eragon and Sapphira dove downwards, knowing they would be too late to save Arya from the frostflame that was now devouring her. Sapphira shot down a bolt of flame just as Amos stabbed his spear into Arya's back, the three prongs piercing out from her front. The elf fell to the ground as the flames hit, sending their opponents flying. The wyvern chased after them, ready to lob another bolt of acid. Eragon turned, blade held tightly, as his other hand reached out. Eragon: BRISINGR! The massive wave of blue fire caught in the Wyvern's throat, the creature howling in pain as it flew, with great difficulty, off to the side to tend to its wounds. Eragon knew it would not be a problem again. Sapphira landed with a crash, roaring in challenge towards the remaining combatants. She shut her eyes, recalling what happened to Roran, and simply spewed fire in every direction. The previous bolt, having launched the party back, had left them unprepared for the next assault. Amos stood directly in front of his allies, redirecting the fire away, as Beorf and Medusa caught their breath. He spoke quickly, directing his allies. Amos: Med, fly as best you can! Get their attention! Beorf, get ready! The two nodded and Medusa shot into the air, the wound at her wing sending droplets of blood flying everywhere, glasses latched on her eyes. She held herself with difficulty, but remained aloft. Eragon commanded Sapphira to follow after, ready to defend themselves should she raise her lenses. The Gorgon flew higher and higher, hurling insults and diving at the occasionally. Her attacks did little, the sinuous neck of Sapphira and Eragon's blazing sword warding her off each time. It was only at the sound of a thunderclap and a sudden weight at Sapphira's unprotected underbelly that the pair realized what was happening; Beorf, launched by Amos through a surge of air, was now latched onto Sapphira's belly, and his claws ripped her open swiftly. Sapphira screamed in agony as the pain ensured she could no longer fly, struggling to remain aloft. Beorf dropped from her as Medusa dove underneath, catching him and slowing their fall enough for both to survive, albeit battered and unable to continue fighting. Sapphira crashed into the ground, breathing and struggling to stand, her torn open stomach refusing to let her move to fight. Eragon stumbled off his dragon, rage blinding him as he rushed forward, calling forth the name of his sword again. Beorf and Medusa, exhausted, watched as he closed the distance, Eragon a literal body of flame a this point. Amos stepped forward, catching Eragon with his bare hand, draining the fire into his other palm. The dragon rider howled and struck down with his sword, Amos flipping back and lifting a stone from the earth to knock the blade out of Eragon's grasp. He threw the ball of captured fire to Eragon. Eragon stumbled as he was struck, warding it off with his burning blade, moving to charge forward again-'' ''He stopped, looking down as he saw the enormous icicle inside his chest, jutting out from his back, piercing him entirely. He looked up at Amos, the boy holding a portion of the fire in his hand, the small ball of ice visible in the parting of the flames. Amos waved his hand and pulled back, the ice expanding and exploding in the dragon rider. Eragon's battered corpse fell to the ground, lifeless, as Sapphira struggled to rise, crawling towards her fallen master and Amos, trying to avenge them. Amos sighed and turned away, Beorf doing the same as Medusa stepped forward, raising her glasses. The last sound anyone heard in Alagaesia of the Dragon Rider was Sapphira's cry, slowly warbling away, as the stone filled her throat and became her being, the twin statues of her and Roran, the remnant's of Eragon and Arya's corpse nearby, all that remained of the once legendary Shadeslayer. Amos sighed heavily as he went to his Wyvern, moving to heal his companion. Amos: Good work, everyone... shame it had to be this way. K.O.! Conclusion: (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3L0_ez0Dg4) Boomstick: And Frenchie beats a Star Wars ripoff! That's how shit gets done! Wiz: To be honest the battle seemed quite fair at first, but the discrepencies revealed themselves as the match went on. While Eragon requires time to cast his spell and energy to use them, Amos does not, and can cast anything as fast as he can think of it, allowing him to control the flow of magical combat with zero effort. Boomstick: Not to mention the bonuses his buddies had! Arya was smart blinding herself, but no one could've expected Amos to use the Mask of Ether to mix elements and get around barriers and other defenses! And COME ON THEY HAD A @#&*ING MEDUSA! Wiz: Eragon and his team just were not as synchronized as Amos and his allies. This didn't help the fact that Amos himself used his wits to tactically move himself and his allies around the battlefield as necessary, working fluidly to compliment rather than control. Boomstick: Looks like this year is certainly an Era-gone. Wiz: The winner is Amos Daragon and his team! Next Time on Death Battle: Kultunas Fanons Two members of the Holy Shonen Trinity duke it out in a 2v2 team death battle! Can two ninjas take down two spiritually empowered humans! (Link to Previous: Self Sufficient Demon Hunters) (Link to Next: Coming Soon...) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles